THE EDUCATION OF GAMIN
by Tantris
Summary: This is the 'long version' of how Kensie Poldara acquired a war stallion from Kadhael Corbie in "The Angry Boy". I cut it because it went on too long for the purpose it served in that story. However, I thought some of you, especially those interested in horses, might enjoy it. As always, the Velgarth universe is the property of Mercedes Lackey.
1. Kensie in the Stable

Kensie in the Stable

 **Foreword: This 'story' is the long version of how Kensie acquired a horse from Kadhael Corbie. I decided it ran on too long to serve its purpose in "The Angry Boy", so I cut most of it out and condensed it.**

 **The scenes here were originally planned to go immediately after the sparring with Evan Aitken in the salle before midwinter, which is why it is inconsistent with "The Angry Boy" in some details.**

 **I thought some of you (particularly those who are 'horsey') might enjoy it.**

Kensie had another run in with Kadhael Corbie in the stable.

It was raining heavily when Kensie arrived at the stable. Tahk was busy cleaning riding gear and putting things away. He smiled at Kensie, knowing that the young lord would take care of his own horse without demanding more of Tahk's time.

"Don't know if you'll get a good ride. The école is full to overflowing with highborn right now. You can't trot two strides without crossing someone's path. I think your boy needs a good gallop."

The école – the covered riding ring – was almost entirely for the use of the nobles. Keren would only allow the trainees to use it if there was a gale strong enough to prevent the trainees hearing her instructions. The école usually full of nobles if the weather was even slightly less than perfect. In a heavy rain, no highborn would be riding anywhere else; even so, they tended to avoid riding at all when there was a wind to spook their high-strung horses. It was surprising that so many would be riding now.

"Why so many riding, Tahk?" Kensie asked.

"It's been raining three days and all of them have been hiding in the Palace. The Queen make a comment about 'fair weather horsemen' after she took her Companion out this morning. Now all of them feel they have to prove they can still ride."

Tahk grinned. "There's been a dozen tossed by their horses this afternoon and most of the rest are just walking their war stallions on a tight rein."

"Anybody killed?" Kensie said impishly.

Tahk laughed. Lowering his voice so none could overhear, he said. "Nothing broken yet. But me and the other stablehands are running a pool on who breaks a bone first. My groat is on Baron Futcher."

"Is Kadhael Corbie there?" Kensie asked.

"Aye. He's riding that nasty grey of his." Tahk said.

Kensie pulled a groat from his purse. "I'll put mine on Kadhael. That horse isn't nasty, it's a damn fine animal that has been brutalized. A crowded ring is just the place for it to explode." Kensie had seen Kadhael ride his stallion. Though competent enough as a rider, Kadhael rode harshly, using a spade bit and long spurs along with frequent applications of the whip.

Tahk took Kensie's groat. "There wouldn't be any personal feeling in this, would there?" Tahk said slyly.

Kadhael was a leader among the "Optimates" as he and his coterie styled themselves. He and his friends never missed a chance to insult or demean others as a way of proving their own superiority. Kensie was just one of their many targets for jibes and scorn even though Kensie, who actually held a title, technically outranked Kadhael.

"Why, Tahk, how could you suggest that I turn against another noble?" Kensie said with a wink. Tahk laughed.

Kensie changed the subject. "As you say, Blood needs a good gallop. If the école is as busy as you say, I'll have to ride out on the paths."

"In this rain?" Tahk said. "You'll be soaked."

"That's why I would like you to put Blood's rug over the woodstove to heat it and prepare a hot mash for him."

"You do care for your lad, don't you? I'll be glad to get that ready." In Tahk's eyes, the measure of a man was how he cared for his horse.

Kensie brushed and saddled Blood. Donning his rain cloak, he mounted and rode out into the rain.

A candlemark later, Kensie returned from his ride. He stripped the saddle and bridle off Blood and threw the warmed blanket over the stallion's back.

Kensie had just finished cooling Blood and was grooming him in the crossties when he heard an uproar from the direction of the école. Tahk and the other stablehands rushed to help. Peering through a window, Kensie could see healers hurrying down from the Palace.

A sunwidth later, as Blood plunged his nose into his mash and Kensie stroked the stallion's neck, a flood of highborn, their retainers, their horses and stablehands surged into the stable.

Tahk was leading Baron Futcher's bay; the baron was nowhere to be seen.

Last to enter was Kadhael Corbie leading his grey. The horse was fighting its owner, trying to get away while Kadhael struck it repeatedly with his whip. "I'll kill you, you son-of-a-bitch!" Kadhael screamed at the horse. "You are going to the knackers." He struck the horse again. Other horses nearby spooked and circled nervously as Kadhael raged.

"What happened?" Kensie asked one of the retainers quietly.

The retainer told how, when Baron Futcher had attempted to pass behind Kadhael, the latter's grey had lashed out at Baron Futcher's stallion. Instead of striking the other horse, the grey's steel-shod hooves had connected with the Baron's leg, breaking it in two places.

In the meantime, Kadhael was still screaming at his horse and striking the beast. Kensie could see the noise was upsetting the other horses. He slipped out of Blood's stall and went up to Lord Corbie, positioning himself between the horse and master. "Please My Lord," Kensie said, "you are making the other horses restive."

"Out of my way, coward!" Kadhael shouted at Kensie. Foam flecked Lord Corbie's lips. "I am going to kill this beast." He tried to lunge past Kensie to strike the horse. Kensie wrapped his arms around Kadhael, restraining him.

"If you must do that, My Lord, please take him elsewhere to do it. Not here, in front of the other nobles." Kensie said quietly, flicking his eyes to indicate the surrounding high-born who were watching.

Kadhael suddenly became aware of the others staring at them. He flushed and stood still. Panting with his anger and exertion, he turned to his groom. "Take this beast to the knackers, now!" He ordered. "I want him killed tonight. Bring me his brand as proof it has been done."

"I'll pay you twice what you would get from the knackers for him." Kensie said.

"Why would a pissant coward like you want a brute like that?" Kadhael sneered.

"He is no brute. He is a fine, high-strung animal that needs a steady hand." Kensie replied, ignoring Kadhael's insult.

"Oh, I suppose a timid coward like you can steady him? He would kill you in a sunwidth." Kadhael twisted his lips in a cruel smile. "I am tempted to take your offer just to see him do that."

"I will take my chances on that." Kensie said.

Kadhael laughed. "Done, then! Let's see you ride him tomorrow." He looked around. "What would the knackers pay for this beast?" He asked the onlookers.

Urson Felthan spoke up. "They paid three crowns for Gartheser's stallion when it broke its leg last moon."

Kadhael turned back to Kensie. "Pay me ten crowns and he is yours."

Kensie pulled off his Baronial signet ring and handed it to Kadhael. "Done! Here is my pledge for the money, which I will deliver to you tomorrow."

Kadhael took the ring and put it in his purse. "I look forward to seeing him break you tomorrow."

"When do you wish to see it?" Kensie asked.

"A candlemark after luncheon." Kadhael said.

"I shall be here." Kensie said.

Kadhael turned on his heel. "Bring a coffin with you for your corpse." He called over his shoulder as he left the stable. He laughed at his own taunt.

Kensie held the grey's reins. He nodded at Kadhael's groom, who stripped the tack from the animal. Kensie slipped a halter on and handed the lead rope to Tahk. He quickly checked the beast, which calmed under his hands. He frowned at the sores on its mouth and grimaced when he saw the bleeding wounds on its barrel where Kadhael's rowelled spurs had broken the skin.

"Is Justin Autenberry around?" Kensie asked. Justin Autenberry was a healer with a particular affinity for horses. Though his gift was not strong, his affection for the animals led to him being assigned permanently to the Palace stables.

"I'll go fetch him." One of the stablehands volunteered.

While he waited for Healer Justin, Kensie stroked the animal and whispered to it, calming and relaxing it.

"Never seen Geasar this quiet." Tahk remarked. "You do have a way with horses."

"Geasar? Is that his name?" As Tahk nodded, Kensie rolled his eyes. Trust Kadhael to name his horse after a death god. He stroked the horse's neck. "I guess you need a new name, lad. How about Gamin?"

The stallion flicked an ear at Kensie and Tahk laughed. "He's no riff-raff from the street, Milord, but he's been knocked about. I think he likes it."

Urson Felthan, who had lingered after the rest of the nobles left, spoke up. "Damn fine animal," he said. "I wish I'd spoken up before you did, Lord Kensie. No way could I afford a horse like that." Baron Felthan, Urson's father, was not wealthy and could barely afford to outfit his third son as a gentleman. Urson's horse was a serviceable gelding that would suffice for a position in the guard, but not the equal of the refined, powerful and well-bred war stallions owned by the richer nobles.

Kensie knew Urson from the advanced weapons class. Urson had never insulted or slighted Kensie, but neither had the two passed time together. Other than in the salle and at the stable, they rarely saw each other and only exchanged polite greetings in passing.

"I think you could handle Gamin." Kensie said. He'd seen Urson ride and knew that Urson was competent in the saddle.

"He seems to like you." Urson said as the horse leaned into Kensie's fingers scratching his crest. "You are going to be the talk of the Palace tonight between this and cutting Evan Aitken down to size. I wish I had been there to see that."

Kensie snorted. "Evan Aitken was no challenge. You or Lovat Astey could have done better than I did. Kantor pretty well told me that Herald Alberich intends to show me every mistake I made in tomorrow's lesson."

"Who's Kantor?" Urson asked.

Kensie blinked. He had assumed everyone knew. "Kantor is Alberich's Companion - you know, the powerful one that looks like a warhorse and is always hanging around the salle."

Urson's eyes widened. "You can mindspeak Companions?"

"No, no." Kensie replied. "It's amazing what one of them can tell you just by the way they cock an ear at you." Kensie could see Healer Justin approaching from the other end of the stable. "The healer is here now, I'll explain later. Would you join me and my father at Poldara House for dinner tonight?"

Kensie took Urson's surprised look for hesitation. "If you don't mind being seen with me, that is. I know what people say about me."

As a noble of lesser rank, and a third son to boot, Urson was more used to being snubbed by the likes of Kensie than offered an invitation. He recovered himself. "It would be a pleasure. At what time shall I arrive?"

"Meet me at my father's suite in a candlemark. We can go with him in his coach." Kensie said. He shook Urson's hand and turned to Healer Justin.

Healer Justin examined Gamin. Looking at the stallion's mouth, he said "It would be best if you did not put a bit in his mouth for a moon. The bruises on his bars need time to heal."

"I can ride him in a hackamore." Kensie replied. He pointed to the galls from the rowels. "What can you do about these?"

Justin looked at them closely, then cursed. "Milord, I have watched Lord Kadhael ride this poor beast for over a year. I am very glad to see you have him now. Geasar – Gamin, I mean – is going to have permanent scars from Kadhael's spurs. I can clean these galls and give you a powder to put in the wounds. I'd prefer you did not ride him for a sennight to give those sores a chance to heal."

Kensie nodded. "I told Lord Kadhael I would ride Gamin tomorrow. He is looking forward to seeing this lad murder me."

Justin looked at Kensie and caught the gleam of laughter in the young man's eye. "I see." Justin said. "Well, after he kills you tomorrow, let the horse have a sennight without a saddle. I'll give you an ointment to keep dirt out of the wounds."

Justin looked around surreptitiously. There was no one but Kensie, Tahk and himself nearby. Bending over, he washed the sore quickly and shook some powder into it. Gamin twitched at the touch to his wound, but held steady. Justin put his hand over the gall. The horse twisted its neck around to look curiously at the healer. It rumbled happily. When Justin lifted his hand away, the wound had closed.

Kensie and Tahk watched in awe as Justin went to the other side and repeated the process. Justin handed Kensie a small pot of salve and gave him instructions on applying it.

Tight lipped, Kensie paid Justin his fee. Once the healer had gone around the corner, Tahk exhaled explosively. "Justin doesn't have a really powerful Gift, so he uses it very sparingly. Usually only when it is needed to save a horse's life. He must either really like you or he is really glad to see that horse out of Kadhael's hands. No offense, Milord, but I think it is the second."

"No offense taken." Kensie said. "I saw the look on his face when he had to put Lord Gartheser's horse down. He really loves them.

"Now, what can we do with this boy? I better get him out of sight before Blood finishes his mash. Otherwise Blood will try to come through the bars on his stall to attack him."

"We've got an open stall two rows over." Tahk said. "Follow me."

Kensie went with Tahk to the stall. "So you won the pool?" He asked Tahk as they walked along.

Tahk grinned. "There was some argument about whether it counted because the baron's own horse didn't do it, but I said the baron brought it on himself by going so close behind Geasar. Sorry, Gamin."

"I'd say so. Going behind a restive stud is asking for trouble." Kensie said. They put Gamin in his new stall and shook hands.

Kensie pulled his rain cloak back on and walked back to the Palace, whistling cheerfully as the rain poured down.


	2. Gamin: Closing the Deal

GAMIN: CLOSING THE DEAL

Count Wyeth changed the subject. "Now what is this I hear about you buying a war stallion? You have a perfectly good horse already."

Kensie told the story of buying Gamin concisely. "Lord Kadhael says he expects the horse to kill me tomorrow." Kensie grinned as he said it.

"Don't get cocky." Wyeth warned. "But ten crowns for a war stallion? The least of them would cost ten times that."

"I would say Gamin is worth three hundred crowns." Kensie said.

"Knowing the Corbies, he is going to try to renege on that." Wyeth sounded doubtful.

Kensie held up his left hand and waggled his signet finger. "He accepted my Baronial signet as pledge for payment in the presence of witnesses. Noble witnesses."

Wyeth laughed. "Lord Corbie is going to explode when he hears that! He's a choleric man to begin with, but he expects his son to be worthy of his rank. He'll box Kadhael's ears all the way around the Palace."

Wyeth clapped his son on the shoulder and sent him to change for the ride back to Poldara House. He smiled when Kensie told him he had invited Urson Felthan to join them. The Felthans were a very old family from the south of Valdemar. Despite their lesser rank and moderate income, they were noted for their faithful service to Valdemar and the Crown. Wyeth hoped Kensie had at last found a friend among the nobility.

Lord Urson arrived at Count Wyeth's suite at precisely the appointed time. Urson had changed into his modest evening suit, which was well made of quality fabric but lacking the elaborate embroidery that adorned the clothes of wealthier nobles. After Kensie introduced Urson to his father, they went to the front portico, where the doorman summoned Count Wyeth's coach. The three got in and the coach set off.

Count Wyeth talked casually with Lord Urson, learning a bit about his family. The boy was open about his situation as a third son from a modest family. Wyeth was impressed by Urson's determination to make his own way in the guard. Wyeth knew too many distant relations of noble families who existed as hangers-on at the family estate, living off the patronage of the title holder and contributing nothing. A commission in the army of Valdemar was no sinecure. Noble rank might get you a place as an ensign, but keeping it and earning promotion depended on ability. The army would break a Count as readily as a commoner.

Wyeth decided he liked the young man and hoped that Urson and Kensie would become friends. Wyeth sat back in his seat and watched the two young men together.

Once Wyeth had finished making his acquaintance, Urson turned to Kensie. "Now tell me how the Weaponsmaster's Companion spoke to you." He demanded with a smile.

While the bemused Count Wyeth listened, Kensie explained to Urson how he had observed Kantor and the other Companions since he had arrived. He explained how he had reached the conclusion that Companions were every bit as intelligent as their Heralds maintained and that the partnered Heralds and Companions did indeed speak mind to mind.

Urson, who had been at the Palace since the end of the war, had already noticed the interactions between the bonded pairs; he needed little convincing to agree with Kensie's conclusions.

"Once I realized they were intelligent, it was obvious that they were listening to all that went on around them and that their reactions were intentional. So, when I spoke to Kantor, I knew his expressions and actions were deliberate. From there it was just a matter of learning to read his posture and reactions. It is amazing how expressive Companions can be without speaking a word."

Urson could not resist a slight tease. "Well, the way you talk to your horse, I'm not surprised you talk to Companions."

Kensie smiled back. "Well, I certainly prefer Blood's company to the company of Evan Aitken and his friends. Not only is Blood more honest, he smells better after exercise."

Urson roared with laughter.

Urson enjoyed dinner with the Count and Kensie. Afterward, they retired to the sitting room. As they entered, Urson's eyes were drawn to a huge painting that covered most of one wall. "Is that the Battle of Foxton?" He asked. The battle was the climax of the Pirate Rebellion, when Lord Marshall Miron Poldara had annihilated the pirate army. The painting showed the moment when the Valdemaran force had broken through the enemy center and rolled over the pirate leaders. The painting, of course, gave a highly romantic and totally unrealistic view of the actual event.

"Yes, it is." Count Wyeth agreed. "How did you recognize it?"

"We have a much smaller version of that in our family home." Urson said.

"Then I suppose you know who the Herald at Count Miron's side is?" The Count said with a grin.

Urson blushed slightly. "Our family history says it is Lord Marshall's Herald Baron Rogan Felthan."

"And your ancestor." The Count added with a nod. Normally, noble children who were Chosen as Heralds had to renounce their titles. Herald Baron Rogan Felthan was an exception due to the fact that there were no others in his family line to take the title if he renounced it after he and his sister were Chosen. To preserve the lineage, Rogan retained the title.

Urson blushed again. "That is what I have always been told. My father's chain of office has a lock Ardod's mane encased in quartz in the badge. Ardod was Rogan's Companion."

"So, there is a bond between our families that goes back centuries." Wyeth said. "Baron Rogan is also one of Kensie's ancestors. One of your many-times-great aunts married a Duke of Marduk. Kensie's mother, Lady Lora, is a sister of the present Duke."

The boys settled into an easy conversation with Count Wyeth, mostly about the salle and the training under Alberich, but also about some of the classes they took in the Collegium as 'Blues'. Neither of them shared classes, so their comments were general. Kensie questioned Urson about the Strategy and Tactics class taught by the Lord Marshall's Herald; Kensie desperately wished to get into the class but feared rejection and scorn if he tried.

Each of them offered circumspect opinions of their fellow trainees in the salle, each tentatively checking the feelings of the other and looking for shared views. Both were too well trained in Courtly Graces to say anything that might give offense, but by the end of the evening, the boys were well on their way to becoming friends.

At the end of the evening, Count Wyeth offered his coach to take Lord Urson back to the Palace. As the rain was still pelting down, Urson gratefully accepted.

The next morning, Kadhael's father was waiting for Kensie when the latter arrived at the Palace with Count Wyeth. Kadhael stood at Viscount Corbie's side, trying to look determined.

Lord Corbie held out Kensie's signet ring. "I am returning this to you and advise you that the so-called agreement to buy my son's horse is cancelled."

Kensie made the bow-to-one-of-higher-rank to Lord Corbie; Viscount Corbie had precedence over Kensie as Baron of Bransat. He held out a purse containing ten crowns. "The agreement stands My Lord. Here are the ten crowns as price for the animal for which I pledged my Baronial signet."

Lord Corbie's face purpled. "You ignorant, cowardly fool. There was no deal. My son spoke in anger and haste, you cannot hold him to that."

"Lord Kadhael agreed in the presence of witnesses. He wished to be rid of the horse and I wished to purchase it. He accepted my ring as pledge for the agreed upon price. That bound both him and me." Kensie's tone was carefully polite, avoiding either an angry retort to Lord Corbie's insult or any hint of condescension.

"He had no intention of selling the horse." Lord Corbie blustered.

"In the presence of witnesses, Lord Kadhael instructed his groom to take the horse to the knackers to be killed. He ordered his groom to bring him the stallion's brand as proof that his order had been carried out. It appeared your son had no wish to keep the horse.

"Rather than see a fine animal wasted, I offered to pay double what the knackers would pay. Lord Kadhael asked for ten crowns and I agreed to the price. I offered my ring as pledge and your son accepted." Kensie kept his voice level and an expression of polite interest on his face.

"You filthy, cheating liar." Lord Corbie roared.

By this time, the argument had attracted the attention of numerous others, who watched to see what would happen. Urson Felthan was among them.

Kensie's expression did not change, though he felt gleeful that he was clearly winning. Pointing to several of the nobles gathered about, he said. "If you choose not to believe me, My Lord, I refer you to Lord Islay, Lord Malvorin, Lord Chesney and Lord Urson, all of whom were present and can bear witness." Kensie carefully selected those around whom he knew disliked Viscount Corbie.

"You insolent puppy, you ought to be whipped!" Lord Corbie raised his hand to strike Kensie's face.

Kensie reacted quickly, catching Lord Corbie as he swung and holding his hand. Kensie placed the purse containing the ten crowns in Lord Corbie's palm and took back his ring. He closed Lord Corbie's fingers over the purse. "There, My Lord, we are done. I am glad we could agree." Kensie grinned broadly while the others gathered around laughed.

Lord Corbie opened his mouth, then closed it, realizing he had been outfoxed and publicly humiliated. He glowered at Count Wyeth. "You have raised a cowardly little cheat." He said. "I will take him to the Court of Noble Pleas over this."

Count Wyeth had been enjoying the spectacle of his son outwitting Lord Corbie; his grin had grown broader as Kensie out-maneuvered the Viscount at every point. He had laughed with the others as Kensie had finessed Lord Corbie's attempt to strike him. He laughed again at the Viscount. "Do so if you will, but remember that the Court of Noble Pleas has the power to penalize you for bringing an unfounded claim. My own destrier is getting old and I admire the young one you recently bought for yourself. It would please me to get two horses for ten crowns."

The surrounding nobles laughed once more.

Lord Corbie looked daggers at the Count. There was no way for him to salvage the situation. "If my health permitted, I would demand satisfaction on the field of honor." He said as he turned and stormed away.

"We are of an age. Perhaps if you had spent the last four years fighting the Tedrels instead of sitting about the Court, your health might permit you to face me." Count Wyeth called after the departing Lord Corbie. More laughter chased Lord Corbie down the Palace hallway.

As the crowd dispersed, Wyeth clapped Kensie on the shoulder. "Well done, son! You let that windbag hang himself on his own tongue."

Kensie grinned a moment, then frowned. "I don't think this is the end of it. I am sure that there will be more. Kadhael may try to force me to a duel."

Wyeth lost his grin. "Do you think you could take him?" He asked.

Kensie bit his lip pensively. "Barring a serious mistake on my part, I am sure I could."

Lord Urson, who had remained behind, nodded vigorously.

"I just do not think Weaponsmaster Alberich would approve." Kensie continued.

"Why should that matter?" Urson asked.

"He is the one man who believed me." Kensie said. "I swore I would not disappoint him."

Urson, who knew the common tale of Kensie's disgrace, said nothing. Newly acquainted with Kensie, he had not asked him about the story: It would have been impolite. But the humiliation of Evan Aitken and seeing Kensie at close quarters yesterday and this morning had left Urson confused as to how someone who was supposedly a coward could be the same person he saw outfight Evan Aitken.

He would ask Kensie later, he decided. In the meantime, he would take action on his own. Summoning a page, he sent a note to the Lord Marshall's Herald begging his pardon and saying that he would be late for his class due to a small errand.

Urson left the Palace and went to the salle, where Alberich was teaching a mixed class of second year trainees from all of the Collegia. He begged the Weaponsmaster's attention and quickly explained Kensie's dilemma, begging Alberich to give Kensie permission to fight a duel with Kadhael if challenged.

"Dueling forbidden is." Alberich shook his head, though he well knew that the nobles frequently ignored the prohibition. "Condone it I cannot."

Disappointed, Urson returned to the Lord Marshall's class.

That afternoon, Kensie sparred with Lovat Astey in weapons class. As usual, Lovat outpointed Kensie in every round. Kensie could not figure out how Alberich saw every error each of them made even when he was apparently occupied with other students. The weaponsmaster seemed to have eyes in the back of his head. Catch them he did, however, and every error was corrected with each move done over until it was right. By the end of their session, both were sweating heavily. Alberich told Lovat and Kensie to walk themselves cool and do stretches.

"You're very good." Lovat said as they walked along. "I don't think you have anything to worry about if Kadhael challenges you."

Kensie felt apprehensive. "Is he going to challenge me?"

"I haven't heard that he has said so," Lovat admitted, "but everyone is assuming he will."

Kensie sighed. "I can't fight him."

"Why not?" Lovat asked, stopping and facing Kensie.

Kensie offered Lord Lovat the same explanation he had given Urson Felthan.

Lord Lovat stared Kensie in the face for several moments, biting his lip as he tried to find words without giving offense. Kensie looked back at Lovat, though his stomach churned from fear that this young lord he had come to admire would call him a coward.

"That will make things difficult for you." Lovat said at last.

The two resumed their circuit of the salle.


	3. The Education of Gamin

The education of Gamin

Kensie arrived at the stable a quarter candlemark before the appointed time. There was a light rain and the wind was still blowing, though not as strongly as the day before.

He found Gamin and began grooming the horse. When Tahk stopped by, Kensie asked if there were any old saddles that would fit the horse. Kensie did not want to damage a good saddle in the rain. As there had been many saddles abandoned at the Palace stable by nobles over the years, Tahk was able to find one in short order. Though old, the saddle was still in good condition due to the stablemaster's insistence that even unused saddles be cleaned and oiled regularly.

A quick check of the label showed that the saddle had belonged to Earl Dathan Trullesen, who had died without issue or heir about ten years before. His title was now vacant.

Kensie placed the saddle on Gamin and cinched it. Gamin objected strongly to the girth and tried to snap at Kensie as he tightened it. Kensie bluffed the horse with his palm, then loosened the girth and repeated it. After four tries, Gamin stopped trying to snap at Kensie. Kensie praised the horse and scratched his crest. Gamin relaxed and leaned into the scratching. He flicked an ear at Kensie.

"Glorying in the horse you stole?" Lord Kadhael's voice rang down the aisle.

"I am making friends with a splendid animal you cast aside." Kensie said, not taking his eyes off the stallion.

"We'll see how friendly he is when he makes blood pudding out of you." Kadhael sneered back.

"Since you are so eager to see him trample me into the mud, I see no reason to delay." After handing a hackamore to Tahk, Kensie smiled at Kadhael and led Gamin down the aisle. The horse pinned his ears as he passed Kadhael.

Instead of heading for the école, Kensie headed for the round pen where the grooms lunged restive or fresh horses before their masters rode. Kadhael and his coterie grumbled and pulled their hoods up as they followed Kensie into the rain.

Rubin Larkin, Urson Felthan and Lovat Astey followed as well, the three glanced at one another and shrugged before putting up their own hoods and going out into the rain.

In the main riding ring, Keren and the Herald trainees did not interrupt their practice, but Keren kept half an eye on the curious parade of highborn following Kensie to the round pen. Herald Tobias stood just inside Companions' stable to watch. Dantris and Irian stood beside him.

Kensie was actually a little uncertain as he led Gamin to the round pen. Chase Tanner had given him some basic instruction on what he was about to try prior to Kensie's disgrace, but Kensie had never done it with a horse that was entirely new to him.

Kensie entered the round pen. Tahk closed the gate behind him.

As Kensie removed the lead rope and halter to release Gamin, Kadhael burst out "Are you mad?"

Kensie ignored Kadhael. Gamin stood stock still for a moment. Kensie moved away slightly and waved the lunge whip at the stallion's hindquarters.

Gamin exploded into a series of bucks and kicks, striking out in all directions and tearing around the ring. Kensie deftly avoided the stallion's lashing out; he drove Gamin forward and towards the fence, positioning himself near the middle of the ring but always slightly nearer Gamin's flank than his head. When Gamin attempted to stop and rear, Kensie drove him forward, sending him around the ring. By the third time around, the horse simply cantered on without bucking or kicking except when an occasional large splat of mud struck his belly.

After a dozen circles, Gamin tried to drop into a trot, Kensie drove him forward. After another dozen circles, the stallion bobbed his head and cocked an ear at Kensie. Kensie moved ahead of the motion; the horse turned and tried to rear. Now Kensie moved towards the other flank, driving Gamin in the opposite direction.

When Gamin flicked his ear again, Kensie allowed the horse to trot, but kept him on the circle.

Kensie forced Gamin to reverse direction two more times, still maintaining the trot. After the third reverse, the stallion dropped his neck and lowered his head. Kensie kept Gamin moving forward three more circuits before allowing the stallion to halt along the fence. The horse stood, mud-spattered; he looked towards Kensie with his head low and his ears softly forward.

 _Now I find out if I learned this right._ Kensie thought. _If I'm wrong, Kadhael may get to see blood pudding after all._

Kensie walked over to the stallion and stroked its muzzle and neck. He opened his arms wide and backed slightly; Gamin moved towards him, ears still forward. Kensie halted; the horse stopped. Kensie raised his arms and Gamin backed away. Kensie drew the horse towards him again and backed it up once more. After two more repetitions, Kensie stepped towards the stallion and stroked his neck. Gamin whickered softly.

Jaws dropped and a few people gasped as Kensie turned his back on the stallion. Kensie walked away. Gamin followed, his head at Kensie's shoulder. Kensie led the horse around the ring, turning circles to the right and left. The horse followed placidly.

Kensie led Gamin over to where Tahk stood. Taking the hackamore from Tahk, Kensie slipped it onto Gamin's head.

"You don't think you are going to control that beast with that, do you?" Kadhael's voice was an incredulous sneer.

Kensie kept his attention on the horse. "I don't think I will; I know I will." Kensie was actually less confident than he sounded, but he knew better than to let the horse sense hesitation.

He took Gamin to the small mounting block in the middle of the ring and positioned the horse beside it.

Kensie stood on the mounting block and ran his hand along the near side from poll to flank. Bending slightly, he reached over to the off side and repeated the stroking. Gamin's ears flicked slightly as Kensie stroked him, but the horse showed no tension.

Kensie lay over the saddle.

"Are you going to ride him on your belly?" Kadhael mocked. A few of his coterie forced laughs.

Paying no attention to Kadhael, Kensie patted Gamin's neck, shoulder and flank; he kept his eyes on the stallion's head the whole time. Gamin stood steady; only his ears swivelled towards Kensie. "Good boy." Kensie said softly.

Kensie stood up and patted the horse's neck once more before he bent over the saddle again, patting Gamin as before, softly encouraging the horse as he did so.

Kensie stood once more. Taking the reins in his left hand, he put his left foot in the stirrup. Gently, he swung up onto Gamin's back, settling softly in the saddle. The horse did not move. Kensie patted him on the neck and praised him again.

Kicking his feet out of the stirrups, Kensie jumped down onto the mounting block. He patted the horse and praised it once more.

Kensie mounted and dismounted Gamin four more times. The sixth time he mounted, he stayed in the saddle, petting and praising the horse for a while. Then he asked Gamin to move forward.

Gamin walked forward unresisting. Kensie circled the ring once in each direction, then asked the horse for turns on the forehand and haunches. Gamin responded flawlessly.

Kensie moved the horse into a trot. After a few brief exercises in trot, Gamin moved smoothly into canter on Kensie's aid. The two circled the ring a few times before Kensie turned the horse across the ring and charged towards Kadhael.

Despite the fence between them, Kadhael jumped back.

Kensie sat in and halted the horse a stride before the fence. Gamin reared and towered above the watchers' heads in a perfect levade. He held the pose for a moment, then dropped carefully to the ground.

Kensie dropped the reins and patted the stallion's neck. "You are a wonderful boy." He grinned and ran his hands along the crest. The horse whickered and arched its neck. Picking up the reins once more, Kensie moved to the center of the ring and vaulted off Gamin's back. He hugged and praised the horse. Turning, he led the horse towards the gate.

Rubin, Lovat, Urson and a few of their friends cheered and applauded as Kensie came out of the ring. The stablehands dared not cheer, but their broad grins showed their approval. Kadhael's friends stood in dumbfounded silence.

"How did you do that?" Kadhael said belligerently. "You got some Herald to work their mind-magic on him, didn't you?"

"I haven't spoken to a Herald since you took my ring as pledge yesterday." Kensie said. "My riding master taught me what you just saw. It's the first time I've tried it on my own, but it works very well. You just have to understand the language of horses."

"I thought so!" Kadhael pounced on Kensie's last sentence. "You have that animal mindspeech the Heralds talk about. That's how you got him to act up yesterday and controlled him just now!"

Kensie's smile was wistful. He shook his head. "I wish I had that ability. I don't, as far as I know, but it would be wonderful to be able to link with my horse like the Heralds do with their Companions."

Several loud snorts could be heard from the Companions being ridden by Keren's students. Dantris and Irian snorted as well. Tobias looked thoughtful.


End file.
